Last Christmas
by iWhitie
Summary: Both of them, heartbroken. Brittney just couldn't stop thinking about it. When both of her sisters take her to the concert they're giving out for christmas, he shows up. Bast on The Song Last Christmas. Hope You Enjoy  : One Shot


The cold chilling air hit my face, along with small snow flakes. I sighed, sitting down underneath a tree.

Why him? Why couldn't I fall in love with someone else...

"Brittney?"

I turned back and saw my two sisters, Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Come on, it's time to go." My sisters held out their hands, and I took them. They pulled me up and smiled.

"This will help you a lot. We promise." Jeanette said and led us to the near by mall.

Inside, everyone was screaming "Chipettes! Chipettes!" I sighed.

My sisters and I dressed up back stage and got ready. The lights turned off, and we walked on stage.

The melody started, and I sang...

_(Brittney)_

_Yeahh yeahh yeah...Ohh... _

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart _

_(Jeanette)_

_My Heart.._

_(Brittney)_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_(Jeanette & Eleanor)_

_You gave it away._

_(Brittney)_

_This year, to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special _

I smiled slightly to our fans, before any tears dared to come out.

_(Brittney) _

_Once bitten and twice shy  
>I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye<br>Tell me baby, do you recognize me?  
>Well it's been a year...<em>

Suddenly, another voice joined...I looked and gasped, but sang.

_(Brittney and Alvin)_

_it doesn't surprise me_

_(Brittney)  
>Happy Christmas <em>

_(Brittney and Alvin)_

_I wrapped it up and sent it._

_With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it_

_(Brittney)_

_Now I know what a fool I've been _

_But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again._

Both us of started walking towards each other, each tear coming out of my eyes, I couldn't explain why my sisters wanted me to do this... Looking around, I noticed Simon and Theodore next to them...

_(Everyone)_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_(Brittney)_

_I gave you my heart_

_(Everyone)_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_(Alvin)_

_You gave it away_

_(Everyone)_

_This year, to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<br>Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day <em>

_(Brittney)_

_You gave it away_

_(Everyone)_

_This year, to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<em>

_(Brittney and Alvin)_

_Special  
>Yea yea<br>A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
>I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice<em>

_(Brittney)_

_My God, I thought you were someone to rely on  
>Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on<br>(Eveyone)  
>A friend to discover with a fire in her heart<br>A man under cover but you tore me apart_

_(Brittney and Alvin)_

_Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again_

_(Everyone)_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_(Brittney)_

_I gave you my heart_

_(Everyone)  
>But the very next day you gave it away<em>

_(Alvin)_

_You gave it away_

_(Everyone)_

_This year, to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<br>Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day <em>

_(Brittney)_

_You gave it away_

_(Everyone)_

_This year, to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<br>(Brittney and Alvin)_

_Special  
>Gave you my heart... <em>

The Crowd went wild, Alvin and I, our faces were just inches apart. He started leaning towards me, and I followed his lead.

_What are you doing Brittney? He hurt you..._

Alvin kissed me right then, and their, in front of millions of people. Feeling his lips against mine, I felt all warm inside.

I cried during our kiss and hugged him.

"I missed you..." We both whispered into each others ears.

The crowd looked shocked, and we blushed, holding each others hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Well My First Story on Alvin and The Chipmunks. :D I really love this couple so I think I'm just going to do Alvin and Brittney Stories only. <strong>

**Hope You Enjoyed (: Review Please and Merry Christmas! **


End file.
